This invention relates to a floating liquid storage container system adapted to be rotated and generate electrical energy. The containers are preferably portable, which facilitates towing and also provides a permanent or semi-permanent liquid storage site.
Various sources of electrical energy are being used to supply present commercial and domestic power requirements. Of these energy sources, hydroelectric power is preferred since it represents a non-wasting asset which is relatively benign from the standpoing of pollution. However, hydroelectric generators require a high water drop location with a sufficient water supply, and such locations have been virtually exhausted.
Other hydroelectric facilities such as Pelton wheel generators could easily be built on flowing rivers, tidal basins, etc., however, the water velocity is usually too slow, and basically, there is no built-in storage capacity for these types of systems.
Electrical energy generated by ocean currents rising from the ocean depths have been proposed, but the capital equipment is expensive and there is no guarantee that once installed, the currents will maintain a fixed location.
A hydroelectric generating system is desired that utilizes inexpensive equipment, has good energy storage capability and which can be installed and removed easily. Furthermore, a hydroelectric facility is desired which does not require large expenditures of money for construction sites or pose hazards due to collapsing or unsafe dams.